Au coin du feu
by miss-duo
Summary: o/ Attention : Haute radiation de fluff guimauve ! \o/ cette histoire se passe après le dernier épisode de la seconde saison, Yuuri reviens et s'interroge, quel conséquence cela va t-il avoir ? Yuuram o


Autrice : miss duo

Base : KKM

Miss duo : premier essai round un !

Couple : YUURAM EN FORCE !!!

Disclamer : pas à moi... Wolfram je t'aime et Yuuri aussi (même si tu n'as pas encore enchainer Wolfram à toi)... Par contre je préviens, je les kidnappes si j'ai pas la fin que je veux (YUURAM EN FORCE \o/)... j'aime la guimauve !

Genre : GUIMAUVE ! FLUFF ! Parce qu'on est jamais mieux servi que par soi même et en ce moment j'ai tendance à m'écrouler sous une montagne de guimauve...

Miss duo : je suis dans une période « fangirl j'aime et je veux des sentiments exacerbé et édulcoré de partout. »

Yuuri : euh finalement essaye pas de faire une ff sur nous miss...

Duo : ah sisi ! On vous la laisse de bon cœur

Miss duo : gné ! mais qu'est qu'il fait là celui la .... bref, Wolf-chan à toi !

Wolfram : bonne lecture à vous m'sieur dame... Et miss lâche MON Yuuri ^o^

Miss duo : j'ai oublier de vous dire, l'histoire que j'écris se passe à la fin du dernier épisode de la saison deux de l'anime, vous voilà prévenus :x (on va dire que j'ai pas encore regarder les quelques épisodes de la saison trois et que ça m'arrange de faire l'histoire là xD)

\o/ Warning overdose par injection de guimauve fluff \o/

* * *

**_Au coin du feu..._**

* * *

Yuuri n'en revenait toujours pas, il pouvait revenir à Shinmakoku. De sa propre initiative de surcroit, il ne devrait pas faire un choix, même si en partant pour ce qu'il croyait être la dernière fois il l'avait fait... en plus en entendant Wolfram pleurer, il n'avait pas eu le courage de se retourner pour voir les larmes couler abondamment sur les joues, cela aurait était beaucoup trop dur. Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et en relevant les yeux, il vit Wolfram s'avancer vers le lit, et se changer. Il eut un sourire en le voyant dans sa chemise de nuit rose... et détourna la tête quand il rencontra le regard de Wolfram. Il n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps d'échanger des mots sauf celui qui lui avait lancer en arrivant.

- il fait froid pendant la nuit en ce moment, j'allume la cheminée !

Et n'attendant pas de confirmation, il lança une flamme vers celle ci, regardant quelques instants les flammes, il se retourna et grimpa sur le lit, se glissant sous les couvertures, il lança une dernière parole.

- bonne nuit !

Yuuri resta perplexe, et avant qu'il se décide à lui répondre le blond dormait déjà... il sourit doucement, marcha jusque devant la cheminée et s'assit, contemplant les flammes.

Il n'avait pas rêver le visage de Wolfram quand il avait atterrit dans le bassin du temple du roi originel, et quand il était venu près de lui. Il pouvait se l'avouer un peu, il avait était heureux de les revoir, de le revoir lui surtout se reprit-il.

Yuuri sourit en repensant au sentiment qui l'avait envahi quand Wolfram s'était approcher de lui, et quand il s'était accroupi il avait sentit son cœur battre la chamade comme jamais. Était-ce parce qu'il pensait ne plus jamais le revoir ? Parce qu'il lui avait manquer ? Il secoua doucement la tête, jetant un œil vers la forme qui s'agitait un peu dans leur lit...

Depuis quand il disait leur lit, et plus son lit ? Il ne savait pas, mais il se sentait sourire bêtement a cette évocation de lit commun, pourtant depuis le départ Wolfram était venu le rejoindre dans leur lit, Greta avait aussi dormi dans leur lit pendant un long moment, comme une vraie famille pensa t-il, mais maintenant elle voulait avoir sa chambre pour elle.

Un bruit sur la fenêtre attira l'attention du Maoh, la pluie commençait à tomber doucement, observant les gouttes d'eau, il se surpris à repartir sur les pensées qu'il avait avant que le blond ne rentre dans la chambre, la pluie lui remis l'image d'un Wolfram pleurant à chaude larmes... Et il s'en voulait d'être la cause de ce beau visage ravagé par la tristesse, il ne l'avait pas vu mais sentir toute la tristesse émise par son fiancé rien qu'en prononçant son prénom l'avait touché beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Aujourd'hui il se maudissait d'avoir laisser Wolfram dans cet état, se mettant un peu a sa place il pouvait aisément sentir son cœur se contracter par une douleur qu'il ne soupçonnais pas.

Il avait chaud par cette nuit fraiche, assis au coin du feu, il sourit doucement les flammes de Wolfram le réchauffait toujours. Une bouffée de tendresse lui serra le cœur, il était là toujours pour lui, peu importe ses colères explosives quand il osait regarder quelqu'un d'autre que lui, le protégeant de sa vie. Conrad aussi le protégeait de sa vie, et il sourit parce que si ça pouvait sembler semblable ça ne l'était pas du tout, parce que Conrad donnerait aussi sa vie pour son jeune frère, et il le ferait aussi si c'était nécessaire pour que celui ci reste aux côtés de Yuuri, était-il possible qu'il est compris avant le roi les sentiments qu'éprouvaient les deux parties ?

Yuuri soupira, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire maintenant, comment réagir ? Qu'éprouvai t-il vraiment ? Il remonta ses deux jambes contre son torse et cala sa tête sur ses genoux doucement, absorbé par les flammes qui semblait lui renvoyer ses pensées. Wolfram le feu, c'est vrai il était impulsif, colérique, peu sur de lui même avec lui et possédé pourtant tellement de confiance en lui dans toutes circonstances, jaloux aussi mais franchement ne sachant pas ce que pensait son fiancé « par accident » n'importe qui le serait, il était apaisant aussi, se consumant pour ce qu'il croyait juste et tellement fier. Et lui alors ? Il représentait l'eau, coulant au fil des jours comme une rivière, laissant des larmes coulaient comme la pluie, des larmes qui faisaient mal...

on dit pourtant que l'eau éteint le feu, mais justement si là le feu était plus puissant, qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'eau pour l'éteindre ? Ou juste suffisamment pour qu'il soit heureux, et que l'eau de ses larmes ne coulent plus jamais sur ses joues. Pour que son fiancé garde tout le temps le sourire qui rendait son visage si doux et qu'il arboré quand il était occupé par quelque chose qui le passionnait, quand il pensait que le brun ne le regardait pas, quand il lisait des histoires à Greta, qu'il s'occupait d'elle. Yuuri adorait ce moment là où il pouvait écouter Wolfram raconter des histoires, il avait une voix douce qui contrastait avec le reste du temps, il aimait fermer les yeux et se laissait entrainer par les récits aux côtés de sa famille.

Voilà le mot, famille, Greta, lui et Wolfram était une famille, au départ il pensait l'adopter lui seul, et finalement le blond s'était imposé, mais il en était heureux, il savait qu'il s'occupait parfaitement de leur fille quand il n'était pas là. Il sourit avec tendresse en imaginant Wolfram coiffé tranquillement Greta, il était sûr que le blond ne savait pas qu'il était au courant, qu'il l'avait déjà vu faire et tant mieux, mais il avait trouvé cette image tellement belle.

Il ferma les yeux, échappant ainsi aux flammes qui l'hypnotisait. Pensant qu'il faudrait qu'il parle avec Wolfram demain, lui dire tout de même qu'il lui avait manquer, qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir assez eu de courage pour se retourner une dernière fois quand il pensait devoir partir pour toujours, qu'il avait raison c'était une mauviette. Et lui dire quoi d'autre ? Très bonne question, il n'était même pas sur de savoir ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui. Peut être qu'en essayant de rester auprès de lui il saurait vraiment ? Mais que ferait-il si en réalisant qu'il ne voulait pas ça, il devrait surement annuler leur fiançailles, briser le cœur de son fiancé, et revoir les larmes sur son visage ? Il se gifla très fort mentalement... non ça il ne pouvait pas, mais alors, il devait le garder dans une cage dorée toute sa vie ? Juste parce qu'il n'était pas sur ? En avait-il vraiment le droit ?

Yuuri soupira encore une fois, un soupir qui aurait pu déraciner tous les arbres se trouvant dans un rayon de dix kilomètres, il pensait vraiment beaucoup trop... pourtant il sourit en se disant que Wolfram méritait bien de se torturer le cerveau comme ça. Il frissonna un peu, c'est vrai que la nuit était plutôt fraiche, ou était-ce autre chose. Toutes ses réflexions ne l'avançaient vraiment pas, et il était un peu perdu c'est vrai. Il se surpris à revoir l'image de Wolfram s'avançant vers lui quand il était arrivé, un air colérique et des yeux semblant refléter du soulagement et de la joie, et se dit qu'il aimerait voir ses yeux joyeux tout le temps, ce vert hypnotisant qui semblait pouvoir aspirer toute volonté en lui...

Le brun fut coupé dans ses pensées quand il sentit des mains l'entouraient d'une couverture, il frissonna un peu plus, et quand les mains voulurent partir, il les retint, et sans ouvrir les yeux il s'appuya un peu sur le corps accroupi derrière lui.

- reste avec moi Wolfram !

Wolfram étonné, se releva un peu et s'assit tranquillement a côté de lui, Yuuri retira un peu la couverture qu'il lui avait mis sur les épaules, la déplia un peu plus, s'approcha du blond, et repassa la couverture afin de les couvrir tout les deux.

- Yuuri ?

- hum ?

- qu'est ce que tu as ?

- rien de spécial, je réfléchissais.

Yuuri sans vraiment prendre conscience de se qu'il faisait, pencha sa tête sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne l'épaule de son vis à vis. Il sentit celui ci se tendre légèrement et attendit patiemment que le corps contre lequel il reposait soit plus à l'aise. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit que ce dernier était un peu mal à l'aise et était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, alors il referma les yeux et attendit patiemment que celui ci se décide.

- ne me dit plus jamais adieu... sans me regarder.

Yuuri sourit de sentir le corps sur lequel il était reposer un peu tremblant, il pouvait presque imaginer la rougeur des joues de Wolfram en ce moment, et fit vite disparaître ce sourire au risque que le blond se referme et le laisse se faire envahir par le froid de son départ.

- je ne pouvais pas te regarder.

- pourquoi ?

- c'était trop dur pour moi, je ne pouvais pas voir ton visage envahit par la tristesse par ma faute.

Un petit silence rempli la pièce, Yuuri se demandait s'il devait continuer à lui parler maintenant ? Après tout même après toutes ses réflexions il ne savait pas vraiment comme faire, quoi lui dire... il soupira, en fait il savait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ce n'était pas si facile.

- tu as surement raison quand tu dis que je suis une mauviette, de voir des larmes sur ton visage est au dessus de mes forces.

- de te voir partir sans te retourner a été au dessus des mes forces aussi, pourtant j'ai du me relever très vite pour consoler Greta !

Cette phrase claqua dans l'air, comme un reproche, il le savait, Yuuri savait que c'était lâche de laisser ça sur les épaules de Wolfram.

- je...

- je ne veux pas d'excuse, ça ne servirait à rien aujourd'hui, mais ne pars plus jamais sans te retourner. Ne part plus jamais en me laissant qu'un cœur vide.

Doucement Yuuri avança sa main et la posa doucement sur celle de Wolfram, il senti un sursaut du blond, il se lança, il devait lui dire.

- je me retournerais, et je ne verrais plus de larmes couler sur ton visage parce que je ne veux plus jamais en voir. Tu m'a manqué Wolf... et j'ai eu peur de ne pouvoir te le dire.

- tu me manques encore.

Wolfram déplia sa main et ses doigts, mettant sa paume contre la main du brun, attendant qu'il fasse la suite pour ne pas le brusquer, parce que ce soir, il ne voulait pas mettre fin au charme dans lequel ils étaient tout les deux... alors il ferma lui aussi les yeux, devenant rouge mais souriant quand il sentit les doigts de Yuuri se refermait sur les sien.

- pourquoi tu me dit tout ça ce soir ?

- pour nous lancer un charme et ne jamais en ressortir.

- et ça marche ?

- je l'ignore, je pense que je suis dedans sans m'en rendre compte.

A nouveau le silence, chacun savourant les paroles prononcées, un silence rassurant, un silence les enveloppant dans une bulle dont ils ne voulaient en aucun cas sortir. Pourtant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Yuuri brisa le silence d'une question.

- tu crois que l'eau peut réussir a se mêler au feu sans l'éteindre ?

- je... je crois que l'eau peut réussir à ne pas éteindre le feu s'il ne le veux pas.

- je ne veux pas que les flammes qui brûle dans tes yeux ne s'éteignent encore.

- elles sont toujours vivante, même si parfois elles se cachent derrière les larmes. C'est quelque chose d'immuable, même a sens unique, parce qu'elles protègent quelqu'un.

Cette remarque réveilla une douleur dans le cœur de Yuuri, il frissonna et sans s'en rendre compte il se rapprocha un peu plus de son voisin. Ils trouvaient ce moment doux, il rêvait un peu de ce moment sans vraiment se l'avouer, avoir Wolfram apaisé, n'étant pas sur la défensive.

- tu sais, j'aime quand tu est comme ça.

- comme ça ?

- calme, doux, tu es rassurant et apaisant dans une autre mesure que celle de tout les jours.

Il se mordit un peu la lèvre, espérant que le blond ne se referme pas à ses paroles, il ouvrit une paupière et leva un œil vers son visage. Et devant ce qu'il vit il sourit doucement, il voulait graver le visage de Wolfram dans un coin de son esprit pour ne jamais perdre cette image, un Wolfram avec un visage respirant le bien être, les joues un peu rougies, un petit sourire tendre sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les yeux fermés.

- moi aussi.

- est ce que tu m'en veux de t'enfermer dans une cage dorée ?

- je ne t'en veux pas pour la simple raison que tu ne m'as pas enfermé. Je suis là pour toi, à tes côtés parce que je t'aime.

- j'ai peur de te faire du mal.

- tu sais ça serait faux de dire que je n'espère rien, mais tout ce que je te donne je le fais pour toi et je n'attend rien en retour. Ce sentiment me rend heureux, et de te voir toi heureux est ce qu'il y a de plus important, peut importe ce qu'il se passe, si je peut avoir une place à tes côtés, même une petite.

- quoi qu'il se passe tu n'auras jamais qu'une petite place à mes côtés, tu est important pour moi ! Très important... mais je n'arrive pas a avancer, parce que tu m'as manqué, j'avais mal au cœur en sachant que je ne te verrais plus, mais j'ai peur... j'ai peur de te blesser si un jour je ne peux plus revenir a ma place, à tes côtés.

- de savoir ça me suffit, je suis déjà heureux que tu acceptes mes sentiments pour toi. Et même si un jour tu ne peux plus revenir, je serais quand même avec toi, parce que l'amour que je ressens pour toi n'a pas de limite ni de frontière, en t'aimant je laisse une partie de moi en toi.

- mais je... je ne fais rien pour toi.

- détrompe toi, tu fais beaucoup sans t'en rendre compte, tu me laisse rester à tes côtés, te protéger, tu me laisses être impulsif même si tu penses que c'est exagéré, et tu fais tout pour me sauver si je suis en danger.

- oui mais au final ce sont les autres qui te sortent des situations dangereuses.

- non c'est toi, parce que j'entends ta voix, je me bat pour rester en vie pour toi, même si un jour je devais donner ma vie pour toi je le ferais.

- je n'en veut pas.

- pourquoi ?

- parce que je veux que tu restes à mes côtés, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul.

- je ne te laisserais pas seul alors. Je continuerais à me battre pour rester en vie en suivant ta voix.

- je serais là pour te guider alors !

- et puis tu as fait le geste le plus important pour moi aussi.

- ah oui ?

- tu m'a laissé être aussi le père de Greta.

- pourtant...

- tu aurais pu intervenir, me refuser ce droit.

- quand je vois ton sourire et ton visage qui s'illumine quand tu t'occupes de Greta, ça me réchauffe le cœur, et je suis heureux que tu sois intervenu, tu avais l'air si sûr de toi.

- mais je ne le suis pas, je me donne des airs hautains et que rien n'atteint parce que je veux me protéger.

- et si je te promet de te protéger, tu laisserais la joie que je vois parfois dans tes yeux se rependre sur ton visage et illuminer celui ci d'un sourire ?

- me protéger ?

- oui, laisse moi te protéger pour te rendre heureux.

Yuuri sentit la main dans la sienne la serrer un peu plus.

- laisse moi voir ton sourire, et rend moi assez fort pour te protéger.

- pourquoi Yuuri ? Pourquoi ?

- parce que je ne veux plus être impuissant.

- quand je suis en danger, le roi originel apparaît, tu n'est pas impuissant.

- ce n'est pas entièrement moi. Et je veux te protéger dans la vie de tout les jours, parce que tu ne profites pas assez d'elle, tu est trop méfiant pour protéger le cœur en or que tu caches.

- Yuuri...

- et tu est tellement beau quand tu souris, ça serait égoïste de le garder pour moi.

- pourtant c'est toi qui le fait apparaître.

- alors laisse moi le faire apparaître sans te refermer, je protégerais ton cœur.

- alors je te le donne.

- et ne doute plus de moi.

- je...

- plus maintenant.

- oui.

Yuuri sentit Wolfram se tendre un peu, il caressa alors sa main avec son pouce.

- dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

- j'ai peur.

- pourquoi ?

- si jusqu'à présent je te donnais tout mon amour, j'ai peur de te donner mon cœur aujourd'hui, j'ai peur qu'il arrête de battre si tu t'éloignes de moi.

- je ne m'éloignerais pas de toi.

- pourtant tu as peur, tu t'approches de moi comme on approcherais un animal blessé et apeuré.

- parce que tu es blessé et apeuré.

- et quand je serais guérit ? Quand tu n'auras plus peur ? Quand tu auras finit de t'occuper de moi ?

- alors je ferais en sorte de rester près de toi pour que tu ne perde pas ce sourire et que tu gardes pour toujours une étincelle de joie dans les yeux.

-Yuuri, tu est sur ?

- oui ! Même si tu mérites qu'on se pose mille question, maintenant je n'ai plus envie de m'en poser.

- merci.

- je croit que le charme que j'ai lancé est efficace... mais...

Yuuri releva la tête, ouvrant légèrement les yeux, sourit tendrement en voyant Wolfram surpris des interrogations dans les yeux.

- le tien m'a ensorcelé..

il approcha doucement sa tête de celle de Wolfram, la pencha un peu, referma ses yeux, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ne savait plus si son cœur venait de s'arrêter, ou s'il venait de battre pour la première fois... il recula un peu, et grava le visage qui s'offrait à lui.

- Yuuri...

- je t'aime Wolf.

Yuuri referma doucement les yeux, et embrassa son fiancé de nouveau, encore et encore, il ne pouvait plus se passer de ses lèvres si douce sous les siennes, qui semblait être faite pour lui, qui l'attendaient sagement... il passa une main derrière la nuque du blond, et l'autre sur sa hanche le rapprochant doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse poser sa main dans le creux de son dos. Docile Wolfram le laissa faire et noua ses mains autour de son cou... d'un coup il se sentit attiré en avant et se retrouva allongé contre Yuuri, il rougit violemment, avant d'essayer de se relever.

- pas question tu restes ici...

Yuuri pour faire taire toutes protestations l'embrassa encore, heureux de voir le sourire que leurs baisers faisait naitre chez le blond, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, la nuque, le dos, embrassant ses paupières, son nez, ses joues, sa bouche... et il envoya définitivement les questions qu'il se posait voir sur terre s'il y était... il sentit Wolfram poser sa tête sur son torse, sa main sur son cœur, alors il l'enferma dans ses bras caressant son dos doucement. Et dans un murmure il entendit.

- reste avec moi.

La respiration de Wolfram se fit plus lente, son corps complètement détendu, il su que le blond venait de s'endormir, il prit alors la couverture, la déplia plus et les couvrit doucement sans le réveiller, il lui embrassa le front, et avant de rejoindre les limbes du sommeil, il lui répondit, sachant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

- alors laisse moi rester avec toi.

Morphée emporta alors les deux garçons dans de doux rêves...

Conrad entra dans la chambre, comme à son habitude pour s'occuper du Maoh, avant de partir déjeuner... il fut surpris en ne trouvant personne dans le lit, et son regard se porta sur deux corps allongés enlacés devant la cheminée, il sourit doucement, et sans faire de bruit il referma la porte de la pièce. Pour une journée, il pouvait faire exception et les laisser dormir...

Dans la chambre, Yuuri ouvrit un œil, puis le second en sentant une personne entré. Il balaya la pièce du regard mais ne vit personne. Il se sentait bien ce matin, entouré d'une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent. Il sourit et caressa les cheveux blond qui reposait sur sa poitrine, il ne résista pas à glisser sa main jusqu'à la joue, mais s'arrêta quand Wolfram bougea un peu. Doucement il s'écarta, et maudissant le sol dur il se releva, prit son fiancé dans les bras et alla le coucher dans le lit, il remis les couvertures, et resta là quelques instants l'observant. Il sourit tendrement quand dans son sommeil, Wolfram se déplaçait sur le côté du lit ou Yuuri se trouvait quand il dormait. Voyant le visage endormi, il ne résista pas et se pencha pour lui voler un baiser.

Il resta quelques instants de plus pour profiter du lever de soleil qui éclairait doucement Wolfram, trouvant ce tableau dès plus beau. Il finit par se lever, se changer et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit, voulant laisser le blond se reposer tranquillement, il espéra avoir quelques instants plus tard pour venir le réveiller lui même.

Plus tard dans la chambre Wolfram se réveilla doucement, les rayons du soleil caressant doucement ses yeux. Il s'assit doucement dans le lit, cherchant une présence à côté de lui, mais ne trouva rien, de toute façon s'il n'avait pas rêver tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier il se trouverait dans les bras de Yuuri devant la cheminée. Pourtant étrangement il avait envie de sourire, même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, il voulait prouver à Yuuri que le visage qu'il avait montrer hier pouvait être présent tout les jours, et les souvenirs de ses songes l'aiderait beaucoup.

Wolfram resta songeur quelques instants, un sourire doux sur le visage, des yeux brillant de détermination. Il se leva, s'habilla, il était pressé de revoir Yuuri, de lui sourire à lui et aux autres, et peut être que le rêve pourrait se transformer en réalité, les rêves avait une part de réel non ? Il stoppa ses pensées quand il entendit toquer à la porte.

- entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Greta, habillée non pas de ses habits habituels mais d'une tenue beaucoup plus décontractée, Wolfram se demanda pourquoi, mais il fit un sourire à sa fille et la serra dans ses bras.

- bonjour Greta !

- bonjour.

- tu as déjà pris ton petit déjeuner ?

- oui, mais il faut se dépêcher maintenant.

- se dépêcher ?

- c'est Yuuri qui m'a dit de venir te chercher, il m'a dit aussi qu'il fallait que tu mettes des vêtements pour aller en ville, et on doit le rejoindre vite.

- mais pourquoi ?

- c'est une surprise. Dépêche toi !

- d'accord.

Ne cherchant pas plus d'explication Wolfram se hâta de changer son uniforme bleu contre les habits qu'il avait l'habitude de mettre quand il allait en ville, Greta lui pris la main et l'emmena vite hors de la chambre, rasant les murs et se cachant dès que quelqu'un approchait. Ils finirent pas arrivés aux écuries, Greta entra avec a sa suite Wolfram.

- alors Greta ? C'est ici qu'on devait venir.

- bonjour Wolf.

Wolfram releva le regard vers Yuuri, surpris de le trouver là, avec une tenue des plus simples, lui envoyant un sourire radieux.

- Yuuri ?

- on fait l'école buissonnière aujourd'hui, j'ai laisser un mot pour ne pas que les autres s'inquiètent, mais on doit faire vite avant qu'ils s'en rende compte.

Joignant les gestes a la parole, il avança son cheval et celui de Wolfram déjà seller.

- en selle, je vais passer une journée avec ma famille.

Wolfram était plus que perplexe, quel était ce changement d'attitude de Yuuri, était-il possible qu'il n'est pas rêver ? Il secoua la tête, non ça ne voulait rien dire... Yuuri pris Greta dans ses bras et l'assit sur son cheval, et profitant d'un moment d'inattention, il vola un baiser à Wolfram, qui resta bouche bée, il monta sur Ao rejoignant sa fille.

- alors Wolf, tu comptes rester là ?

- non... je...

un peu perdu, il monta lui aussi sur son cheval, et le plus discrètement possible ils sortirent du château du serment du sang et chevauchèrent jusqu'en ville, arrivés il attachèrent leurs chevaux solidement dans un emplacement prévu, et commencèrent à marcher tranquillement, Greta leur tenant la main à tout les deux, quand ils arrivèrent sur la place du marché, leur fille les lâcha pour s'approcher d'un marchand de bonbon. Yuuri se rapprocha du blond, et en profita pour entrelacé ses doigts au siens, Wolfram le regarda rouge et gêné, marmonnant.

- ce n'était pas un rêve ?

Yuuri ancra son regard dans celui de son vis à vis.

- je reste avec toi, tu n'a plus qu'a sourire.

Wolfram un peu gêné, baissa un peu la tête, se rappelant de ce qui avait était dit la veille, il sentit son visage se relever avec l'aide d'une main sur son menton, et sentit des lèvres chaude s'emparait des siennes, avant qu'il ai pu formuler un mot. Une fois libérée de leur doux ravisseur, c'est naturellement qu'il fit un sourire resplendissant, des flammes éclairant ses yeux.

- je t'aime Wolf.

- je t'aime aussi.

Ils entendirent Greta rire un peu plus loin, et main dans la main ils allèrent la rejoindre.

* * *

_FIN _  


* * *

Miss duo : tadam c'est finit, quoique j'ai bien envie de faire une p'tite suite... enfin bref, dégoulinade de Fluff guimauve... j'aime... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez ma première fic sur KKM, saupoudré de plein d'édulcorant colorée et mignon \o/

Wolfram : encoooooooooooooooore *_*

Miss duo : ah bah Wolf à l'air d'avoir aimé, ihih, (brandis un étendard) YUURAM FOREVER EN FORCE !!!

_ Yuuri, Greta, Wolfram et moi même vous saluons bien bas _

note de fin de la bêta-lectrice:

alors...que dire?...de la guimauve, encore de la guimauve! Cela dit c'est pas mal aussi la guimauve! J'aime beaucoup( pour une fois que j'aime de la guimauve!). Wolfram est attachant( malgré son nom à connotation série TV! On se comprend!). Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour la correction! Mais en général, j'aime beaucoup et cela même si c'est guimauve. Pour faire constructif, je trouve tes phrases plus longues mais mieux tournées que dans tes autres fics, enfin quand je dis mieux tournée, je veux dire moins farfelues! Voilà voilà!!


End file.
